


Метаморфозы

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual, Omega Verse, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не то, чтобы Питер не догадывался о том, что альфа, бета или омега ‒ это не просто иерархический статус</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> История написана для команды WTF Omegaverse AU 2016 на Зимней Фандомной Битве 2016 (WTF Battle 2016)  
> Выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними

Питер никогда не хотел быть альфой, однако это вовсе не означало, что его не привлекала власть. Вот только способ достижения цели он выбрал весьма изящный, отчего не переставал гордиться сам собой. В то время как молодые волки, его ровесники, уделяли внимание, в основном, физической составляющей своего развития, теряясь в бесконечном «быстрее, выше, сильнее», Питер все свободное время проводил в семейной библиотеке, штудируя хрупкие от времени древние фолианты, всем своим существом впитывая и запоминая тысячи и тысячи легенд, преданий и просто сказок. Результат проявился не сразу, однако в итоге все постепенно привыкли к тому, что Питер неизменно маячит за плечом Талии ‒ незаметный и незаменимый серый кардинал. Сам Питер по-мальчишески забавлялся нечаянным каламбуром: серый кардинал для альфы серых волков. Сомнительный юмор, приправленный щедрой порцией вполне заслуженной самодовольной гордости.

Он так и не смог понять: где же просчитался, как не распознал надвигающуюся беду. Но разве могло быть что-то опасное в подростковой влюбленности племянника, пусть даже дама сердца оказалась значительно опытнее своего неловкого кавалера? Питер, помнится, только добродушно посмеялся тогда, выслушивая праведные возмущения Талии, да тайком сунул в дрогнувшую ладонь волчонка упаковку презервативов, словив в ответ полный паники и благодарности взгляд. А после, мечась в огненной ловушке, оглушенный болью и воем заживо сгорающей вместе с ним стаи, почему-то до последнего держался угасающим сознанием за этот взгляд, пока окончательно не провалился в душную темноту.

Его волк оказался сильнее, выгрызая себе путь к жизни. Не имея возможности пошевелиться, запертый в тюрьме искалеченного человеческого тела, он выл, срывая голос до едва слышного хрипа, день за днем заставляя биться полумертвое сердце. День за днем. Шесть лет. Шесть лет безнадежности, боли, отчаяния, безумия… Шесть лет ненависти.

Питер не может вспомнить, когда он впервые смог вновь пошевелить рукой. Но очень хорошо помнит, что первым движением отбросил прочь зеркальце, что с упорством вкладывала в его безвольные пальцы медсестра, заставляя бесконечно вглядываться в изуродованное шрамами лицо. Это первое судорожное движение словно сорвало проржавевший замок с клетки зверя, и волк вырвался на волю.

Он нашел их всех: тех, кто забрал его стаю, его разум, его жизнь. Кто бы ответил ему, как под клыки и когти попалась Лора? Лора ‒ звонкий смех и слепящая улыбка. Лора ‒ догони меня, Питер, книжный ты червь. Лора ‒ вот тебе кусок пирога, а то даже в кухне слышно, как урчит в тебя в животе. Лора ‒ перевесь ангела повыше, видишь, там осталась свободная ветка. Лора ‒ кровь на руках и пустые стеклянные глаза… Он хрипел, давясь силой альфы, выедающей нутро не хуже кислоты, не в силах отвести взгляда, не в силах обуздать безумие.

Ему отчаянно был нужен якорь, но еще сильнее ‒ стая. Альфа рвался все исправить, так, как это было в его силах, и первым бетой Питер обзавелся, едва успев осознать изменение своего статуса. Стоит ли удивляться тому, что мальчишка не горел желанием воссоединяться с обратившим его монстром? Постепенно возвращая утраченный над внутренним волком контроль, Питер больше не спешил: он это умел ‒ приглядываться, выжидать, замечать незначительные, но очень важные детали… И с каждым днем в нем все сильнее крепло осознание того, насколько он поспешил, как ошибся с выбором. Его альфу тянуло к новообращенному волчонку, а от него ‒ дальше. И очень скоро цель оказалась определена: суетливый, нелепый, болтливый и излишне сообразительный приятель незадачливого беты, Стайлз, неуловимо походящий на вспугнутого оленя, занимал в мыслях и чувствах волка все больше места. Питер не питал иллюзий. Это был не тот случай, когда внутреннего зверя можно было обмануть или переупрямить. А игнорирование проблемы и вовсе привело бы к тому, что альфа, перехватив контроль, вновь поступил бы по-своему. Собственно, практически так и случилось.

Питер предлагал, видят все высшие силы, предлагал по-хорошему. «Укус ‒ это дар», ‒ говорил он. И слышал, как сбивается ритм юного сердца и убыстряется ток крови, толкаясь в пальцы, сжавшие чужое запястье. И видел все сомнения и тень согласия, мелькнувшую в брошенном из-под ресниц и вновь поспешно отведенном взгляде. И не поверил сам себе, услышав отказ. Как не поверил и его волк, тут же давший понять, что не намерен отпускать от себя выбранного человека.

Мальчишка почти поверил в то, что сможет уйти. И что-то внутри Питера также хотело верить этому. Он бы все исправил позже: уговорил, уболтал, убедил, ублажил, угодил, удовлетворил неуемное щенячье любопытство и жажду неизведанного. Но альфа отказывался, не мог ждать. Не тогда, когда выбранная им пара намеревалась оставить его. Он догнал Стайлза ‒ что за нелепое имя ‒ всего в пару стремительных движений, затолкал на заднее сидение видавшего виды джипа и, вжавшись носом во взмокшую макушку, прикусив почти человеческими зубами вертлявую холку, методично разодрал бесконечные слои одежды, захлебываясь крепчающим с каждым мгновением запахом пары, оглушенный заполошным биением чужого сердца. Стайлз отбивался отчаянно, но отчего-то молча, и Питер продолжал дуреть от нечеловеческого возбуждения и страсти, заламывая бестолково мечущиеся руки и ввинчиваясь меж длинных тощих ног. Это было больно для него самого: почти насухую, так узко и нестерпимо горячо, что, казалось, он вновь горит. С усилием проталкивая в легкие каждый глоток густого, насыщенного их общим запахом воздуха, ловя в ответ чужое, такое же сорванное хриплое дыхание, Питер уже балансировал на грани обращения. И не удержался, сорвался, когда Стайлз содрогнулся под ним особенно сильно, а после покорно обмяк, застонав откровенно жалко, срываясь на беспомощный, безнадежный щенячий скулеж. Окончательно забравший контроль альфа, тут же вбился предельно глубоко, словно стремился достать до самого сердца завоеванной пары, высвобождаясь в безвольное тело под собой, надежно запирая излитое семя раздавшимся в основании члена узлом. Впрочем, так сладко принявшему его мальчишке уже не было до этого никакого дела, и альфа, дожидаясь, пока закончится сцепка, обеспокоенно поскуливая, вылизывал чужую шею и почему-то уши, нервно додирая когтями и без того измочаленную в хлам обивку. Опавший со временем узел позволил вновь начать движение: заново окрепший член легко скользил по стекающей на бедра сперме. Хотелось сменить положение, видеть желанное лицо, поймать чужой взгляд и больше не отпускать, но альфа упрямо продолжал наваливаться на худую спину, не рискуя ни на мгновение ослабить контроль над строптивой парой. Мальчишка больше не сопротивлялся и даже не стонал, лишь дышал тяжело, хрипло, с присвистом, и от этого звука окончательно сносило крышу и лезли клыки. Повторный оргазм вытянул все силы. Не умещающееся в чужом теле теплое липкое семя тонкой струйкой подтекало, остывая на яйцах Питера, узел не позволял толком пошевелиться, и он застыл, обняв окончательно отключившегося Стайлза, сгреб его под собой компактным клубком, уткнувшись лбом в натянувшие кожу позвонки, надолго залипнув на россыпи крохотных родинок, оказавшихся прямо перед глазами.

Разумеется, позже он отвез мальчишку домой. Благословляя ночные смены шерифа, отволок бессознательное тело в спальню, тщательно обтер влажным полотенцем, а также придирчиво изучил на предмет видимых повреждений вспухшую натруженную дырку и на всякий случай старательно зализал пострадавшее место. Если бы только он мог так же зализать искалеченную им душу невезучего мальчишки! Альфа меж тем, наконец-то убравшись в глубину сознания, удовлетворенно урчал, совершенно довольный единением с едва не ускользнувшей парой.

Питер не умел просить прощения, собственно, ему никогда еще не приходилось этого делать. И уж тем более он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как стоит налаживать отношения с им самим изнасилованным вчерашним девственником. Не то, чтобы у него не было идей относительно примирительного подарка, но, после долгих раздумий, большинство из них пришлось признать не применимыми к ситуации. В конце концов, окончательно отчаявшись, Питер завис на сайте, предлагающем богатейший выбор аксессуаров для автомобилей, потратив почти полдня, выбирая новые чехлы для джипа, старательно продираясь сквозь предлагаемые пятьдесят оттенков голубого цвета. Доставка, разумеется, анонимна, но в их случае анонимность весьма иллюзорна. В итоге, Стайлз продолжает ездить с салоном, крепко замотанным скотчем. Впрочем, Питер этому совсем не удивляется.

Он также не успевает удивиться, когда в него летит бутыль с зажигательной смесью, привычно падая в давний кошмар, вновь воплощенный в реальности. Огонь знакомо пожирает его, боль выламывает жилы, он мечется ревущим факелом, ослепленный, оглушенный этой болью. Все обрывают когти Дерека, вцепившиеся в горло. В этом есть странная извращенная ирония судьбы: Питер умирает уже во второй раз, провожаемый взглядом племянника. Только сейчас он хотел бы видеть перед собой совсем другие глаза. Он ничего не успел, и осознание этого больнее всего.

Он снова скользит за грань, но цепь обретенного якоря слишком прочна, и медленно, но неотвратимо тянет его назад, натягиваясь и дрожа: по звенышку, вот еще чуть-чуть, совсем немного… Питеру приходится заново научиться терпению, ведь торопливость ‒ удел живых, а он все еще обеими ногами в могиле.

И вот, когда последние звенья якорной цепи покидают стылое ничто, вытягивая его за собой, Питер обнаруживает, что цепь эта, по-видимому, тянулась в никуда. Новый альфа и Стайлз настолько пропахли друг другом, что не требуется даже волчьего нюха, чтобы не осталось ни малейших сомнений в природе их связи. И вместе с тем мальчишка ‒ настолько не тип Дерека, что Питеру остается ломать голову над тем, почему эти двое сошлись. И он хотел бы, видят волчьи боги, хотел бы, чтобы среди этих причин не оказалось той, что нашептывает ему звериный инстинкт, и вырванная у него вместе с глоткой сила альфы оказалась для его племянника достаточным призом. Потому что Стайлз заслуживает большего, чем быть просто трофеем, доставшимся удачливому победителю.

И Питер вовсе не удивлен, обнаруживая однажды вусмерть пьяного мальчишку у себя на пороге. Он просто шире распахивает дверь и немного отодвигается с дороги, прикрывая собой хрупкую винтажную этажерку. Стайлз шагает слишком прямо и слишком медленно, явно прилагая усилия к сохранению видимости достоинства, аккуратно усаживается на диван в гостиной и долго молчит. Он весь ‒ словно выцветший, будто припорошенный пеплом, и это неправильно, так неправильно, что хочется одновременно бежать прочь со всех ног и броситься к нему, оборачиваясь мохнатым клубком вокруг ног.

Есть много способов контролировать стаю. Долгое терпеливое приручение, незыблемый фундамент, сложенный из уважения и доверия, силовой метод, скорый и эффективный, но ненадежный при смене обстоятельств… И еще один быстрый способ, примитивный и древний: секс. В обращенном виде, в полнолуние ‒ волчья оргия, расставляющая приоритеты, закрепляющая места в иерархии. Дерек не дурак, и ни за что бы не позволил человеку присутствовать при подобном, но надо знать Стайлза: нет более верного способа возбудить его любопытство, чем что-то запретить. За окном наливаются светом раздувшиеся лунные бока, и, когда мальчишка, наконец, начинает говорить, Питеру и так уже все ясно.

Стайлз на удивление немногословен, а голос сух настолько, что, даже просто слушая его, ощущается першение в горле. Питер не задает ни одного уточняющего вопроса ‒ вообще не открывает рта с того момента, как отворил перед ним дверь. И в спальню он также идет молча, повинуясь движению ледяной ладони, тянущей его за собой. Волк внутри испуганно притих, и только настороженно нюхает воздух, то и дело нервно облизывая чувствительный нос мокрым длинным языком.

Стайлз в постели Питера смотрится одновременно чертовски правильно и дико неуместно, потому что он не похож на себя, словно кукла, удачно выполненная копия, и Питер тщится развеять морок, сцеловывая, слизывая с него этот горький пепел, почти физически ощущая, как тот оседает на языке и царапает горло. Его пара снова с ним, но все так же далека, и нельзя больше ошибиться, потому что на этот раз ошибка станет поистине фатальной. И Питер терпелив и неспешен, разворачивая драгоценный подарок, выпутывая тонкое тело из по-прежнему мешковатой одежды, самыми кончиками пальцев прослеживая созвездия родинок…

Стайлз вяло помогает раздевать себя и лишь недоуменно смотрит в ответ, когда Питер спрашивает его, как он хочет. Предложение ведущей роли, видимо, и вовсе застает его врасплох, потому что он давится воздухом на вдохе и долго кашляет, до навернувшихся слез, а потом смотрит прямо в глаза ‒ цепко и проницательно, и Питер не отводит взгляда, в награду получая тень улыбки и тихий шепот: возможно, позже… Это обнадеживает, дает надежду, что это самое позже у них все же будет, а прямо сейчас воспрявший духом волк упивается медленно меняющимся запахом вновь обретенной пары, на этот раз принимающей его. А предутренний ветер уносит пепел в раскрытое окно.

Не дожидаясь пробуждения Стайлза, за ночь невероятным образом свившего подобие гнезда, заняв большую часть постели и подгребя под себя обе подушки и все огромное одеяло, Питер едет к Дереку за его вещами. Их встречу даже с натяжкой нельзя назвать мирной, и измотанные полнолунием щенки жмутся в дальнем углу поскуливающим клубком, пока Хейлы методично и яростно дерут друг друга. А после Питер искренне хвалит себя за предусмотрительно захваченную смену одежды, потому что те лохмотья, что болтаются на нем после разговора по душам с племянником, годны только для того, чтобы отправиться в мусорный бак, предварительно будучи упакованными, по меньшей мере в двойной непрозрачный пакет. Раны от когтей альфы горят огнем, хотя кровь уже остановилась, поэтому Питер ведет машину вдвое аккуратнее обычного, ну и еще потому, что дома его ждет сын шерифа (по крайней мере, Питер очень на это надеется), и привлечение к ответственности за нарушение правил вождения ‒ это последнее, что ему сейчас нужно.

Дверь в квартиру не заперта, а запах Дерека заметен еще на парковке, так что удивляться царящему внутри разгрому явно не стоит. Стайлз аккуратно сметает в совок осколки чего-то, напоминающего вазу или две, и только благодарно кивает, заметив в руках Питера объемную сумку. Тот молча проходит на кухню, намереваясь сделать им обоим кофе и, внезапно передумав, варит густое сладкое какао. В ухо тут же тычется холодный нос, и Стайлз любопытно выглядывает из-за плеча Питера, передавая пакет с молоком. А потом они просто сидят на диване и пьют какао из одной огромной кружки, держа ее вместе, и смотрят дурацкие передачи, ленясь переключать каналы, и Стайлз предлагает заказать пиццу, но оба телефона остались на кухне, и поэтому они просто засыпают, обнявшись, под тихий бубнеж телевизора.

Разговор с отцом Стайлза проходит очень… молчаливо. Питер ожидает, как минимум, упоминания табельного оружия, но шериф просто смотрит на него знакомым до дрожи долгим взглядом, а после молча кивает, и Питер видит, как расслабляются плечи сидящего рядом с отцом Стайлза. И Питер не уверен, что сможет толком ответить на вопрос о содержимом своей тарелки за этим странным ужином.

Они уезжают из города наутро после выпускного, и салон джипа затянут в те самые голубые чехлы, остающиеся новыми до первой заправки, когда Стайлз проливает на сиденье кофе и, в ответ на тихий вздох Питера, кидается в него картошкой.

Они нигде не задерживаются надолго, потому что Стайлз хочет побывать во многих местах: в больших мегаполисах и на берегу океана, и обязательно заглянуть в Гранд-Каньон, и, конечно, нельзя пропустить Йеллоустонский заповедник. А еще Стайлз ‒ амбициозный хваткий парень, и поэтому он вовсе не теряет времени даром, поступая в колледж на дистанционное обучение. И Питер привыкает к тому, что из бардачка и даже из-под солнцезащитного козырька в машине на него периодически вываливаются книги, ощетинившиеся разноцветными закладками, а вместо радио в пути чаще всего звучат аудио-записи лекционных курсов.

Их близость всегда разная: неспешная и тягучая или яростная и агрессивная. Когда Питер впервые принимает Стайлза в себя, тот ловит его взгляд и не отпускает до самого конца, а после целует с такой нежностью, что щемит сердце, а волк внутри выставляет под руки своей пары мягкое беззащитное пузо.

Питер вовсе не нуждается в обществе, и, может быть, поэтому пропускает первые признаки того, что что-то идет не так: он замечает, что стал более эмоциональным, но учащающиеся перепады настроения списывает на частые перемены обстановки и климата, пока однажды его не накрывает натуральной истерикой, а позже он даже не может вспомнить, что послужило поводом. И это пугает до чертиков. Конечно, ему знакомы рассказы об одиноких оборотнях без стаи ‒ омегах, что имеют обыкновение слетать с катушек, но Питеру и в голову не приходило примерять подобную ситуацию на себя. Ему отчаянно не хватает семейной библиотеки, сгинувшей в давнем пожаре, и остается только похвалить собственную предусмотрительность, заставившую его перевести в свое время существенную ее часть в электронный вид. Поэтому значительное время теперь занимает разбор и сортировка архивов, хранящихся в его ноутбуке, и найденные сведения пока совсем неутешительны.

На этом фоне возросший сексуальный аппетит ‒ и вовсе не то, на что стоит обращать внимание, тем более, учитывая темперамент Стайлза. А то, что Питер все чаще начинает предпочитать отдаваться на милость своей пары, нежели брать самому, ‒ так кого это волнует, если им неизменно хорошо вместе? Но следующая истерика накрывает внезапно, когда Питер, заласканный и удовлетворенный, раскинулся на смятых простынях, а Стайлз лениво ласкает пальцами его раскрытую дырку, забавляясь с подтекающей из нее спермой. Внутренний волк жалобно скулит, и Питер скулит вместе с ним, прерывисто хнычет, надеваясь на тонкие пальцы, умоляя прекратить это, вернуть ускользающую наполненность. Неловко извернувшись, он втискивает в себя собственные пальцы, пытаясь затолкать уже остывающее семя обратно, и, кажется, основательно пугает своим поведением Стайлза. Но после неловкой возни, тот прижимает его руки к постели высоко над головой ‒ не то, чтобы Питер не мог освободиться ‒ и снова трахает его быстро и жестко, оставаясь в нем и после оргазма так долго, что совершенно обессилевший Питер успевает уснуть. Сквозь вязкую тяжелую дрему он слышит, как Стайлз с кем-то негромко разговаривает по телефону, кажется с Дитоном, но Питер не уверен, что все это ему просто не снится.

Несколько дней спустя Стайлз внезапно притаскивает откуда-то целую кучу битком набитых пакетов и с подозрительно равнодушным видом закрывается с ними в спальне, тут же начиная там чем-то шуршать. И нет, Питер вовсе не подслушивает под дверью и даже нарочито абстрагируется от этих подозрительных звуков, особенно когда их начинают разбавлять тихие несдержанные ругательства.

Этой ночью все идет как обычно, за исключением того, что Стайлз слишком увлекается подготовкой, втискивая в Питера почти всю ладонь, вынуждая его раз за разом пережимать уже готовый излиться член, шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы. С искусанных губ срывается настоящий вздох облегчения, когда Стайлз наконец-то входит в него. Он ловит взгляд Питера и движется так медленно, и входит так глубоко, что разливающееся внутри ответное тепло, кажется, напрочь плавит позвоночник. Стайлз кончает в него с тихим стоном, тонущим в поцелуе, и продолжает вылизывать рот Питера, осторожно выскальзывая из его хлюпающей дырки, которую тут же начинает распирать что-то новое, твердое и огромное, заставляя Питера в изумлении распахнуть глаза, чтобы встретиться с внимательным взглядом Стайлза. Крупная силиконовая пробка с рельефным утолщением в основании надежно запирает задницу Питера, и волк внутри заходится восторженным щенячьим визгом, вылизывая руки своей пары. И Питер просто тихо плачет ‒ впервые за чертову тучу лет.

А после они просто лежат, обнявшись, и Стайлз, невесомо поглаживая поясницу Питера, пересказывает ему свой разговор с Дитоном. Все странности последних дней получают свое объяснение, и Питер испытывает весьма двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, он не сходит с ума, и это, что греха таить, ‒ приятно. С другой стороны… О, вот тут начинается самое интересное. Не то, чтобы Питер не догадывался о том, что альфа, бета или омега ‒ это не просто иерархический статус, и на самом деле удивить его, умиравшего и воскресавшего дважды, довольно сложно, но то, что рассказывает Стайлз… и то, как согласен с ним внутренний волк…

Опуская легендарную, мистическую, инстинктивную и магическую части, суть происходящих с Питером изменений сводится к тому, что, лишившись силы альфы, а, с отъездом из Бикон-Хиллз и статуса беты, его волк, отныне омега, по-прежнему нуждался в стае. Не имея возможности ее формирования за счет обращенных, но при наличии признанной им и принявшей его пары, организм оборотня запустил процесс гормональной перестройки, результат которого, при удачном стечении обстоятельств увеличит их новую стаю, как минимум, на одного волчонка. А, с учетом статистики, откопанной Дитоном и придирчиво изученной Стайлзом, ‒ и на все два.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Питера по утрам начинает нещадно полоскать, Стайл, кажется, накрепко приклеивается к телефону, продолжая консультации с Дитоном в онлайн-режиме, каким-то невероятным образом успевая при этом подавать сероватому от слабости Питеру влажное полотенце, заваривать зеленый чай, проветривать комнату и взбивать подушки. Внутренний волк принимает знаки внимания пары, как нечто совершенно естественное, и Питер, следуя его примеру, старается просто расслабиться, изредка лениво порыкивая на чересчур разошедшегося в своей заботе Стайлза.

Едва недомогание сходит на нет, они движутся к мексиканской границе, а после и вовсе пересекают ее: Дитон поднял старые связи и их уже ждут. В небольшом сонном городке, чьи узкие улицы залиты слепящим солнцем, их встречает Элпидайо ‒ шаман неопределенного возраста. Его кожа покрыта морщинами, а череп совершенно лыс, но глаза, полные темного блеска, будто смотрят в самую душу. Внутренний волк доволен новым знакомством, и Питер склонен с ним согласиться, сам же шаман внезапно приходит в совершенный восторг от Стайлза, долго рассматривая его со всех сторон, удовлетворенно цокая языком и кивая сам себе. И Питер в общем-то совсем не удивлен, что его пару торжественно производят в ученики, потому что вместе с этим они отныне обзаводятся отменным союзником, что никогда не бывает лишним.

В результате они устраивают свое новое логово в небольшой гасиенде с плоской крышей, откуда звезды, кажется, можно достать рукой. Впервые отдаваясь Стайлзу под бесконечным ночным небом, Питер чувствует, словно его ласкает сам Космос: по крайней мере, в этот самый миг он точно знает, где оканчивается Млечный Путь. Их дни напоены солнцем и негой, а все физиологические неудобства, связанные с новым положением дел, стократ компенсирует удивительный, только их собственный уют общего дома.

Стайлз с несколько нездоровым, на взгляд Питера, энтузиазмом старается взяться за все сам: зорко следит за правильным питанием, по макушку зарывается в строительные и мебельные каталоги и в результате с грохотом обрушивается со стремянки, в седьмой раз меняя шторы в будущей детской. Заглянувшему на шум Питеру открывается чудесный вид на барахтающуюся гору ткани, хохочущую голосом его пары. Волка тянет поиграть, но он уже слишком отяжелел, поэтому Питер лишь прислоняется к дверному косяку и ждет, когда его неугомонный человек подойдет к нему сам. Стайлз утыкается ему в плечо, все еще смеясь, а после они все-таки справляются со шторами вместе.

День появления волчат на свет запоминается Питеру, в основном, как время, когда ему было очень больно, потом очень страшно, а после стало очень шумно. Он предельно устал, но все компенсировал вид Стайлза ‒ бесконечно взволнованный и ранимый ‒ с которым он принял из рук Элпидайо два пищащих комка.

Никто не может устоять перед Стайлзом: в этой непреложной истине Питер убеждается в очередной раз, когда тот уговаривает-таки шамана стать крестным отцом для обоих волчат. В их мире это много больше, чем просто звание ‒ ответственность, честь, долг… Впрочем, Элпидайо и без того накрепко прикипел душой к своему неожиданному ученику, практически усыновив их обоих, о чем Питер порой не может думать без некоторого смущения. Ему остается лишь надеяться, что в этих условиях волчата вырастут не слишком балованными. И Питер все еще понятия не имеет о том, что следует делать с детьми, с облегчением уступая своей паре всю прелесть возни с пеленками, распашонками, подгузниками и детским питанием.

Привычка держать руку на пульсе возвращается к Питеру пропорционально выравниванию гормонального фона, и надо признать, что новости далеки от приятных. Стая альф, казалось, активно обживающаяся в Бикон-Хиллз внезапно покинула город, словно их что-то спугнуло… или, что вероятнее, изменились приоритеты. И было бы откровенным преуменьшением сказать, что Питер давно и основательно разлюбил сюрпризы.

Волк чувствует, как что-то должно случиться, но, когда это все-таки происходит, он все еще не готов. Дюкалеон приходит один, и по тому, как горят алым его слепые глаза, Питер понимает, что по дороге альфа альф сильно проредил свою страшную стаю. В голове ‒ гулкая пустота. И только эхом множится мысль о том, что Стайлз с детьми, пару часов назад отправившиеся навестить шамана, ‒ в безопасности: Элпидайо сумеет защитить их. А Питер задорого продаст свою шкуру.

Но только альфе альф не к чему сомнительный трофей, его цель ‒ это сам Питер, омега, способный подарить вожаку новую, сильную, самую лучшую стаю. Дюкалеон вежлив, он уговаривает, обещает защиту, заботу… Он даже соглашается не преследовать Стайлза и волчат, они не важны, их жизни ‒ подарок покладистому омеге.

И Питер покоряется воле альфы, подставляет горло череде жадных укусов, ни мгновения не противится, когда выпущенные когти Дюкалеона раздирают одежду, оставляя на теле множество мелких, набухающих кровью царапин. Питер ластится сам, и когти сменяет влажный горячий язык, зализывая ранки, а тело поневоле отзывается желанию сильнейшего, вызывая в ответ довольное хищное рычание. Альфа альф торопится утвердить свои права, и Питер бунтует лишь единожды, не спеша поворачиваться спиной, обвиваясь, притираясь, жарко шепча непристойности. Вскидывает бедра выше, провоцируя ответную несдержанность, а после кричит в голос, ощутив резкое, болезненное проникновение.

В их случке нет ничего человеческого: оба то и дело срываются в трансформацию, а стоны сменяются хриплым рыком и прерывистым воем. Разрядка подобна падению в бездну, растущий внутри узел кажется Питеру невероятно огромным, превышающим все мыслимые возможности его тела, но ничто из этого больше не имеет значения, потому что волк, наконец, смыкает зубы на горле потерявшего бдительность альфы альф.

Стайлз так и находит Питера ‒ распластанного под еще теплым трупом Дюкалеона, залитого кровью и спермой ‒ и просто сползает на пол рядом на долгие пару минут.

Следующие несколько часов проходят, словно в тумане. Они избавляются от тела, отмывают дом и молчат, просто потому, что для пережитого не находится подходящих слов.

Питер отправляется в душ первым и все никак не может согреться, хотя вентиль крана с горячей водой выкручен на полную мощность. Стайлз вваливается следом, вновь регулирует воду, отбирает мочалку и начинает с остервенением тереть ею Питера, словно тщится смыть все оставленные на его коже следы. Тонкие сильные пальцы ввинчиваются внутрь тела, но все дальнейшие действия Питер пресекает, в свою очередь, молниеносно вжимая Стайлза в кафель стен. Волк осаживает не в меру разошедшуюся пару тихим ворчанием и предупреждающим алым взглядом, а его сумасшедший человек в ответ кидается к нему в объятия, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями все, до чего получается дотянуться, и смеется немного истерично, но с таким видимым облегчением, что Питер неловко улыбается в ответ.

В эту ночь они просто лежат рядом и слушают дыхание друг друга, пока Стайлз не засыпает первым. Тогда волк встряхивается всей шкурой, устало поводя чуткими ушами, и продолжает охранять сон своей пары.

Видят все волчьи боги: Питер никогда не хотел быть альфой. Но он ни о чем не жалеет.


End file.
